


Lo spirito del ghiaccio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Frost [8]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Incest, PWP, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Elsa è uno spirito libero, ed è molto di più di quanto appare.Scritta per il p0rnfest col prompt:DISNEY - CLASSICI - FROZEN	Anna/Elsa	Con solo un paio di guanti addosso.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Frost [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044144
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lo spirito del ghiaccio

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.instagram.com/p/B5Oaxkyo0mR/?igshid=109ihvzhh7bwa.

Lo spirito del ghiaccio

“Sai, molti non riescono ancora a capirti. Non si rendono conto che tu non sei umana… Cioè, non offenderti” sussurrò Anna.

Elsa rise.

“Non mi offendo! Io mi sento libera e non m’interessa quello che pensano. Anche se sono curiosa, ho sentito dire che mi hanno trovato un nomignolo”. Scostò le tende del letto, scorgendo il corpo completamente ignudo della sorella.

Anna arrossì, sotto il suo sguardo, mentre rispondeva: “La regina frigida”.

I guanti di Elsa erano bianco puro, di stoffa morbidissima, che brillava grazie a delle gemme, che rimandavano i colori dell’arcobaleno, su cui erano incisi i simboli degli altri quattro elementi.

\- Due piloni dello stesso ponte, due facce della stessa medaglia. Lei è speciale, ma anche io sono regina. Non sono più succube della sua perfezione. Siamo due sovrane alla pari – pensò Anna.

Elsa si era sistemata in ginocchio accanto alla minore, seduta sul letto.

“Frigida? Si vede che non mi hanno capito per niente” sussurrò roca. Iniziò a baciare il collo di Anna e scese, lasciandole una scia di basi sulla schiena. La guardò rabbrividire, ridacchiò in modo birichino e le afferrò i piccoli seni sodi.

Anna gorgogliò di piacere, mentre arrossiva. Si morse il labbro, mentre allungava le mani dietro di sé, afferrando i fianchi di Elsa.

“Io non sono fredda, nonostante i miei poteri. Sono indomita e selvaggia. Passionale, ma senza legami che possano imprigionarmi. Né stanze, né catene” sussurrò Elsa all’orecchio di Anna.

Continuò a massaggiarle i seni, eccitandola, fino a farle diventare turgidi i capezzoli.

La lasciò andare, giocherellando con una sua ciocca di capelli. Le efelidi risaltavano sulle guance della più giovane.

“Mi è sempre piaciuto ‘giocare’ con te”. Scherzò Anna.

Elsa rispose: “Sì, ma in questi giochi preferisco non ci siano di mezzo pupazzi di neve”.

\- L’odore dell’ignoto le è rimasto addosso. Il profumo della magia, di luoghi esotici e di avventure solo sue.

Tutto questo è così eccitante – pensò Anna. Le prese il capezzolo in bocca ed iniziò a succhiare, Elsa chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di piacere. Allungò la mano e penetrò la sorella, mosse indice e medio dentro di lei.

Anna aveva della morbida peluria rossa all’altezza del pube.

“Sai, mi piace stare qui con te, con solo i miei guanti addosso” soffiò Elsa.

Anna mugolò di piacere, staccandosi dalla più grande ed iniziò a baciarla, passandole le dita tra i capelli.

\- Non importa quanto siamo lontane. Voglio tornare sempre da lei, non escluderla più – si ripromise Elsa.

“Tu sei tutto quello che conta, per me” mormorò all’orecchio della minore.

Anna allargò le gambe, aggrappandosi a lei e gemendo, mentre la più grande inseriva anche un terzo dito. La stoffa dei suoi guanti si era inumidita.

“L-la sensazione… è così strana… però piacevole… _mnh… ah_ ” mugolò Anna. Chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli.

Elsa le mordicchiò la parte superiore dell’orecchio.

“Tu s-sei… la mia stella… polare…” biascicò Anna.

I lunghi capelli biondi di Elsa, lasciati sciolti, si confondevano con quelli slegati di Anna.

“Elsa!” gridò Anna, mentre raggiungeva l’apice dell’orgasmo.

Elsa la strinse a sé, facendo scivolare le dita fuori dal corpo della più giovane.


End file.
